Daisies
by cmcg16
Summary: Spoilers for 1x06. Olivia/Peter Rated T for slight language. Thankyou for the reviews!


Daisies.

Olivia opened the card again, letting chills surge through her spine once more. "_He found me"_, she thought, her heart speeding up, her stomach becoming sick. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't.

That day twenty years ago still plagued her memories- the hate, the rage, the blood. What he did was unforgivable. What she did was unchangeable. She had to live with it…everyday. Especially today. "_How could he find me?"_

Olivia ran her hands through her silky hair and rubbed her forehead while making her way over to her sofa. She sat down cautiously, her head spinning. The man who changed her life was here. Here in Boston. How else could the card arrive _under her door_?

She sighed loudly, not knowing what to do. She looked over to the counter where the seemingly harmless card laid. Such a normal, inviting object, one that was supposed to fill you with joy. For her, it meant remembrance: it provoked memories of a world that she never wanted to return to, a world where she never belonged. "_Daisies", _she thought to herself with a dark sarcasm, _"Always the damn daisies." _She got up off the couch, pacing nervously, continuing to rub her forehead. What could she do? Tell Broyles? Charlie? The man had no significance to them, or the cases they were working on. But every time she thought about him, his presence, him _being in Boston, _she got chills.

Suddenly, loud buzzing noises filled the room. Startled, Olivia almost fell over, jumping in reaction. To her relief, it was her phone laying on the granite countertop. She clumsily fumbled to open it, seeing 'CALL FROM PETER BISHOP' written across the screen. She hesitated, wondering if she should answer, but ultimately decided it must be important if he called only fifteen minutes after just seeing him.

"Hello?", she answered quietly.

No response. Confused, she again repeated "_Hello?_". She heard a mumbling of some sort. Were they numbers? An equation? Chuckles. Finally the voice registered in her mind: Walter Bishop.

"Walter? Is that you? This is Olivia-"

She was cut off by another voice entering the range of the phone. "Walter, what are you- is that my phone!? Stop playing with it, Walter you're going to end up calling someone! Damnit Walter-", the voice became louder, Peter Bishop putting the phone to his ear. "...Hello?"

"Hi, um, it's Olivia."

"…Hi Olivia, I'm sorry, Walter has a little problem with keeping his hands to him self- Hey! Don't think that I don't see you over there! I said the RED toothbrush is MINE- Sorry Olivia"

A smirk formed on Olivia's' face, remembering the conversation the two had before Walter had gone up to bed. "Its no problem, I was worried it was something urgent"

"Nope, not unless the Fibonacci sequence is an important matter that Walter here had to inform you of."

The smile widened on her face. Even though Peter could be a pain in the ass, somehow he always made her smile.

"Well, I guess…Goodnight, Olivia", he said, his voice almost resisting the goodbye. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach hearing her voice; He didn't want to hang up.

"Goodnight, Peter." Something sunk inside of her, the phone call had distracted her from the pain she was feeling. Now she was saying goodbye. _He found me._

"Goodnight, Olivia".

"I got the card, Peter", she blurted. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, and put her hand to her head. _"Why did I say that?" _This morning she wasn't expecting to tell him about her past at all, and was surprised to see how comforting he was. She was even more surprised that he went to Nina, and obviously gave her something important in return. She remembered talking to him not long ago, looking into his eyes sitting on the bench, sensations running through her chest. Something about his eyes made her feel like nothing mattered, and that everything was going to be alright. The feelings she felt scared her …she hadn't felt anything like it since…since…

"What do you mean, you just got it? In the mail? Right now?"

Shaken out of her current train of thought, she answered uneasily. "It was under my door."

She heard a sigh. "My God, does that mean…"

"He's here, yeah. Here in Boston." She said it.

"Olivia…"

"Peter, I don't know what to do. How did he find me? Why is all of this happening to me?" She struggled to keep the tears back.

"Do you know why he would be in Boston? Any reason at all?"

"No idea. Peter, I don't know what to do. I mean, I know I just have to forget about it. But he knows, he knows where _I live, _Peter. Even after everything that's happened, thinking about seeing him again scares me more than anything." Why was she telling him all this? "_Because you trust him"_, she told herself, "_and you like him." _She rubbed her head and sat back onto the sofa. She wanted all of this to end.

"Olivia, if you don't feel comfortable at home, feel free to come here. I mean, if worst comes to worst you can stay with us… I'll make Walter sleep in the tub…"

"It's okay Peter, thank you-"

"Okay, sorry that was creepy; of course you don't want to stay with us, I'm just trying to say, I mean, if you ever need anything, anything at all Olivia … I'm here."

Her breath stiffened, wishing she could be looking into his comforting eyes.

"Walter, stop, I'm on the phone now. Yes, it's Olivia. Go to bed, it's late. You still there, Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about all this Peter." She stood up, running her hands through her hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Goodnight Olivia. Call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks. Goodnight". Reluctantly she hung up, and placed her phone on the counter once more. From the corner of her eyes she saw the card, sitting there, ever so innocently. It was curious how such a normal object brought her such pain.

She walked over to the card, took it, staring hard at the seemingly sweet display of daisies. "_I won't let this happen."_ She tore the card in half, and threw it into the trash near by. Finally, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't cried since the day John died. Tears started to flow uncontrollably. She slid down onto the floor against the cold wall and sat. She was cold, unmovable.

She thought of Peter, his warm smile, and his mischievous eyes that somehow made her feel safe. She got up, rushing towards the counter, picked up her phone, and dialed.

"Hello?", he said in a coarse whisper.

"Peter. It's Olivia." She nervously put her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "I need you."

The End.


End file.
